Green
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: "Dray. They're touching me in places they shouldn't." The Slytherin paled. Everyone knew how possessive Draco was. Especially with Harry.


Summary: "Dray. They're touching me in places they shouldn't." The Slytherin paled. Everyone knew how possessive Draco was. Especially with Harry.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Green

Green.

No matter how much Harry tried to see red curtains drawn around the fourposter bed he was currently lying in fact was they weren't. They were green. Slytherin green. Lifting his hand towards the curtains Harry tried to draw them back a little to see what time it was.

The brunette's movement must have alerted the other body which was also lying in the bed. The owner of the bed. Finally managing to draw the curtains aside a bit Harry came face to face with the other seventh year Slytherin.

Feeling a headache coming on Harry let the curtain fall back into place and started massaging his temples. The body beside him showed no signs of waking up.

"Potter we know you're in there you might as well come out." The voice of Gregory Goyle was the only thing breaking the silence. A pregnant pause followed. Not wanting the other boys to become too impatient Harry decided to speak.

"I can't." Hearing the four Slytherin chuckling at his, apparently, amusing situation made Harry's blood boil. "No worries Potty. You've got nothing we've never seen before." The statement made Harry embarrassingly aware of his state of undress. To put it simply: he was naked. As the day he was born.

"That's not why I can't get up." Seemingly interested by the Gryffindor's statement Crabbe drew back the curtains and into view came a naked Harry Potter merely being covert by the covers which stopped just above the waist.

His 'partner in crime' however was not just covered by the covers but also by Harry himself since the blond Slytherin was spooned against his back. Harry grinned at the four Slytherin sitting in front of him and gestured towards the arms around his waist.

"Draco won't let go of me." That was the last straw for the four of them. The first to crack was Goyle and the the rest of them followed. They were laughing their asses off. They were, by now, used to Harry's and Draco's relationship.

The only difference was normally the two would... consume said relationship in Harry's bed not Draco's. But since Seamus had decided that he couldn't wait any longer Ron was probably waking up right around now, too.

"Oh do shut up." Harry said a pout firmly set on his lips. Sometimes he hated how comfortable Draco's house mates were with their relationship. Since the four of them showed no signs of stopping Harry was gonna show them that no one messed with the-boy-who-defeated-Voldemort.

"Dray. They're touching me in places they shouldn't." The Slytherin paled. Everyone knew how possessive Draco was. Especially with Harry.

Hearing his boyfriend's distressed voice Draco shot up into a sitting position faster than anyone could follow. With a death glare set in place he turned towards his house mates. "**What?**" Draco growled. His voice deep from sleep.

After all of them took at least a step or two back Crabbe was brave, or stupid, enough to speak first.

"N-Nothing Draco. Harry was just trying to wake you up. Right Harry?" Crabbe's eyes had a deep pleading in them. The Gryffindor in him was telling him to cut the four boys some slack however there were valid reasons why the sorting hat had wanted to put Harry into Slytherin.

Making his eyes well up with tears Harry turned to look at his boyfriend. Trowing his arms around Draco's neck Harry hugged him tightly.

"They laughed at me Dray." If it was even possible Draco's glare intensified. The four Slytherin gulped and hurried out of their dorm room. "You are the devil." Harry laughed at his boyfriend's accusation and loosened his grip on the others neck.

"Yeah well then you are my angel." Harry said while brushing a strain of hair out of Draco's pale face. The blond merely chuckled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Morning Harry." Closing his eyes Harry lay his head on his boyfriend's naked chest. "Morning Dray." He whispered inhaling the distinctive sent that could only be described as Draco. There was a comfortable silence between the two lovers until Draco spoke.

"So is it true?" He asked seriously. The tone of voice make Harry shiver in pleasure. He loved Draco's serious and commanding voice. "Harry tell me." The brunette looked up at his name and looked eyes with the love of his life.

"Will I get punished if I don't?" He asked coyly looking at Draco trough his eyelashes. Draco felt his penis twitch in delight at the prospect of punishing his Harry. Leaning in so he could whisper into his boyfriend's ear Draco said.

"You will if you tell me." Knowing the effect it would have on the brunette the blond licked Harry's ear down to the lob and then sucked on it. Releasing and deep and throaty moan Harry shook his head eagerly.

"No it's not. They did nothing." Draco chuckled as he lay Harry down on the bed holding the brunette's hand over his head. "You've been a _bad_ boy Harry." Draco trailed on of his fingers down Harry's toned chest. Memorizing all of the muscles anew.

"You lied to me for that you will have to do _all_ the work." Harry's eyes glazed over with lust as understanding dawned on him. Nodding eagerly the brunette waited for his boyfriend to lay down. As Draco did so he also reached for his wand.

Uttering a quick lubrication spell the blond threw his wand onto the nightstand next to his bed and watched his boyfriend climb on top of him. Harry straddled Draco waist and reached behind himself. Taking hold of his boyfriend's dripping cock. The brunette placed it's head at his lubricated entrance.

Harry slowly lowered himself down onto his boyfriend throwing his head back at the feeling of being filled by the one he loved. Once the brunette was firmly seated on Draco's lap he stilled to get used to being stretched so much.

The blond's hands found their way onto Harry's waist as the brunette started to slowly lift himself off of his boyfriend's achingly hard member only to slam right back down. Gasps, moans and whimpers filled the dorm room.

Harry let out a particularly loud moan which told Draco that he had found his prostate. Feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly Draco's right hand wrapped itself around Harry's hard cock and stroked him in sync with Harry's thrusts. They both came moaning each others name loud enough for all of Hogwarts to hear.

Feeling sleep slowly overcoming them Draco covered them both and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry snuggled into his boyfriend's chest and placed a kiss there. "I love you Harry James Potter." Draco whispered softly into the brunette's hair. "I love you, too Draco Lucius Malfoy."

**A/N: I hope you liked my new story. Please review away...:)**


End file.
